Depositing a yarn end on a bobbin in a defined manner after terminating the winding process is one of the conditions for the subsequent processing of the yarn wound on the bobbin, particularly from the point of view of finding easily the yarn end on the bobbin for further yarn processing. As a matter of fact, when winding is being terminated on the respective bobbin, several last windings of the yarn are wound on the tube of the bobbin being wound immediately next to the standard package at the end of the bobbin. The end portion of the yarn with the yarn end is deposited by winding from the edge of the standard yarn package obliquely towards the other end of the standard package directly across the surface of the standard package.
Numerous methods and devices are known to perform this. Nevertheless, their common disadvantage is the complexity of the design and the need for special design of the elements, e. g., by means of an attending device which is movable along a row of workstations.
It is therefore an aim of the invention to eliminate or at least minimize the drawbacks of the background art, especially to allow depositing the yarn end on a bobbin in a defined manner by using simple means, and preferably, by using the means of a workstation of a spinning and winding machine or by using the existing means of the workstation to the maximum possible extent.